Anjo de Porcelana
by Nana M.U
Summary: "Todos temos luz e trevas dentro de nós. O que nos define é o lado com o qual escolhemos agir." Eu escolhi fechar os olhos para a luz e receber de braços abertos a escuridão. SASUHINA


FIC escrita para o concurso SasukeHina_Fans (Nyah! Fanfiction)  
><strong>Título:<strong> Anjo de Porcelana  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Nana M.U  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Drama  
><strong>Pesonagens:<strong> Sasuke, Hinata.  
><strong>Frase:<strong>"Todos temos luz e trevas dentro de nós. O que nos define é o lado com o qual escolhemos agir.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonnen Jump... Escrevo apenas para divertir os fãs! ^^

**N/A:** Espero que gostem da história, o texto foi revisado, mas qualquer erro avisem!

**Anjo de Porcelana**

Quando éramos crianças, ela me foi prometida como noiva, em um típico Miyai, era apenas um acordo para fortalecer dois clãs já extremamente poderosos. Na verdade era para ela casar-se com meu irmão, mas o clã dela não aceitou, pois ele além de ser o futuro líder do clã Uchiha, era mais velho que Hinata e considerado uma ameaça ao tradicionalismo dos Hyuuga... Itachi era genial e por mais que meu pai quisesse esconder de todos, ele já não o controlava mais e os Hyuuga perceberam isso.

Então sobrou para mim, não era tão genial quanto meu irmão, mas ainda sim estava acima do nível dos demais ninjas da minha idade. Eu não queria me casar com ela, pensava que ela fosse igual às outras meninas que me perseguiam e davam gritinhos histéricos, além de serem feias.

Disse a meu pai que não queria casar, obtive uma resposta que nunca irei esquecer...

- "Essa união irá fortalecer nosso clã e você não vai atrapalhar por causa de futilidades infantis. Não me decepcione ainda mais Sasuke."

Eu ainda não consigo definir o que senti ao escutar essas palavras, quis chorar, quis gritar, mas consegui apenas abaixar a cabeça e aceitar meu destino, pelo bem do clã, pra ser aceito por meu pai... Como Itachi era.

O dia de conhecer minha noiva se aproximava, eu tentava não pensar nisso e por isso me dedicava com mais fervor aos treinos.

O tempo passou sem eu nem perceber, de repente lá estava eu no jardim da mansão Hyuuga esperando minha noiva aparecer e quando ela surgiu ao lado do pai senti meu coração acelerar.

Ela era linda! Parecia um anjo de porcelana, meu anjo de porcelana! Seus olhos eram claros, como o de todos os dos membros de seu clã, mas para mim eram de uma beleza única. Quando nos colocaram frente a frente ela me cumprimentou com voz tímida e rosto corado.

Nunca me esqueci deste dia e a partir daí, ansiei crescer e tornar-me forte para meu pai me reconhecer e para proteger minha futura esposa, que em minha opinião era muito delicada e frágil, portando deveria ser resguardada por mim.

Porém um ano depois de tê-la conhecido a tragédia abateu-se sobre meu clã e consequentemente o acordo matrimonial foi cancelado, afinal quem iria querer ter qualquer relação com uma família em desgraça.

Anos passaram e Hinata era a única menina que nunca demonstrou interesse por mim, ela apenas me olhava com compaixão ou admiração quando me saia bem nas aulas. No entanto eu não ligava, só estava interessado em vingança e poder.

Foi quando comecei a caminhar em direção as trevas. Enquanto ela mantinha-se intacta em sua pureza angelical, eu contaminava-me com a podridão do mundo.

E pensar que poucos anos antes eu poderia ter essa pureza para mim...

Eu fugi de Konoha, tendo como última lembrança boa, o seu rosto de porcelana serenamente adormecido, não poderia ir sem me despedir dela. E não havia sido difícil invadir os terrenos do poderoso clã Hyuuga e depois sair sem ser notado.

Alguns ninjas tentaram impedir minha fuga, fracassaram! Enquanto isso a escuridão me puxava mais para si...

Meu melhor amigo e rival em batalha era também, secretamente, meu rival no amor, os olhos perolados sempre brilhavam ao ouvir a voz estridente dele ou quando ele se dirigia a ela. Eu queria essa atenção para mim, mas não tinha. Eu quase o matei, não consegui por ele ser meu único amigo e também por saber que meu anjo iria sofrer.

O tempo passou, eu cresci e as trevas em mim também. Nunca mais pude ver seu rosto e essa tristeza somada a outros sentimentos abomináveis, apenas alimentavam o monstro que nasceu em mim.

Cumpri minha vingança e matei o homem que mais admirava, descobri que o foragido era herói e Konoha era liderada por pessoas hipócritas, cruéis e mentirosas. Tudo que me contavam sobre minha vila natal era mentira... Não consegui mais enxergar seu rosto, pois meu corpo, mente e alma haviam sido complemente obscurecidos por ódio.

A Quarta Guerra Ninja veio e se foi, lutei ao lado de Madara, entretanto novamente não fui capaz de matar Naruto e acabei capturado pelas tropas da aliança. Madara foi morto e eu estava a caminho do fim.

Meus antigos companheiros de time tentaram salvar-me, usando como argumento o trauma de minha infância e a capacidade manipulativa de Madara, mas eu não queria ser salvo. É fato que os Lordes Feudais fariam vista grossa tentando mostrar sua misericórdia diante de um moribundo poderoso que ficaria em dívida com eles para o resto da vida.

Além é claro de ter em suas mãos o ninja mais poderoso do mundo, o rapaz que havia derrotado Madara. Uzumaki Naruto, o ninja que era meu amigo, mas que eu estava começando a odiar.

Madara havia me manipulado sim, mas porque eu permiti ser manipulado, ele me tornou um assassino sem escrúpulos, mas que sabe aceitar a derrota. Não adiantava eu voltar para a vila, apenas para perceber que tudo o que me foi prometido na infância não seria meu. Eu acabaria sozinho e louco, com as pessoas sempre com medo de mim, me criticando, se afastando... Eu não suportaria e poderia simplesmente tornar-me um novo Uchiha Madara.

Fui julgado e condenado, não apelei ou argumentei sobre algo, apenas aceitei a sentença de morte de forma fria e altiva, afinal eu ainda era um Uchiha... O último.

Jogaram-me em uma cela pequena, fétida e fria, porém eu não me importei, passaria pouco tempo ali, na verdade só não tinha sido levado direto para a execução, pois Konoha ainda tentava recorrer para conseguir minha libertação.

Sentei no chão sujo, encostei-me a parede e fechei os olhos, tentando buscar no fundo de minha mente, uma memória que pudesse provar que minha vida não havia passado em vão, eu só encontrei dor, solidão, lágrimas, rancor...

Escutei o som de passos no corredor, que aumentou até cessar em frente ao meu cárcere, ouvi a pessoa abrir a porta de ferro e fechá-la após entrar, deveria ser muito confiante para arriscar-se ficar em um ambiente fechado comigo.

Quando abri os olhos deparei-me com o rosto de porcelana, agora maduro e emoldurado por longos cabelos negros e lisos. Ela me observou com um brilho triste no olhar. Não pude julgá-la por isso, pois eu não estava em minha melhor forma, magro demais, pele excessivamente pálida, roupas em farrapos cobertas de sangue seco, alguns cortes espalhados pelo corpo e cabelos desgrenhados.

A guerra havia acabado comigo e com muitas outras pessoas, mas Hinata continuava bela, mesmo os pequenos arranhões em seu rosto e sua expressão cansada não comprometiam sua beleza.

Mas não podia me deixar encantar novamente por ela, não poderia macular sua pureza com o negro que manchava minha alma.

- O que faz aqui? Como conseguiu entrar? – Perguntei friamente, mas a kunoichi pareceu não ouvir.

- Sasuke-san... – A voz tímida e suave fez um pouco das trevas em mim, recuarem. – Por que você não tentou se defender? – Ela estava corada e um pouco nervosa, mas parecia determinada.

- Porque já estou condenado, é tarde demais para mim. – Eu poderia simplesmente tê-la ignorado, mas não conseguia fazer isso com ela.

- Não é... – Ele juntou as mãos em frente ao peito e balançou a cabeça, dando ênfase ao que havia acabado de dizer. – Não faça isso com si mesmo, ainda há chance de recomeçar.

- Por que está aqui? – O rosto dela avermelhou-se um pouco mais.

- Não quero que você morra!

- Por quê? Porque o Naruto vai sofrer com minha morte? – O corpo pequeno encolheu-se diante do meu tom rancoroso. – Não se preocupe, não será por muito tempo.

- Não é apenas por ele, outras pessoas também sofrerão.

- É? Quem? – Apenas uma pessoa importava.

- Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan... – Decepção e melancolia fizeram as trevas cobrirem novamente meu coração por completo.

- O sofrimento passa. – Voltei a cerrar as pálpebras e encostar minha cabeça na parede, disposto a ignorá-la, falhei. - Eu tenho certeza que passa, alguma hora ele se transformará em outra coisa... Algum dia serei para eles apenas uma lembrança ruim.

- Não diga isso! – Hinata parecia realmente nervosa, mesmo que sua voz permanecesse baixa.

- Eu fiz minhas escolhas, eu optei pela vingança, pelo ódio e deixar de lado sentimentos que atrapalhariam minha busca por poder. – Levantei e me aproximei dela, a kunoichi não se mexeu um milímetro e manteve os olhos perolados fixos nos meus. - Eu escolhi fechar os olhos para a luz e receber de braços abertos a escuridão.

- Sim você escolheu, mas por ter sido forçado a isso. Você escolheu por causa do compromisso com seu clã. – Ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça. – Da mesma forma que você não tinha me escolhido como noiva e foi obrigado a aceitar na época... Você aceitou o Miyai pelo bem de seu clã, eu tenho certeza disso, naquela hora você escolheu o bem do clã, mas poderia ter negado, sofreria as conseqüências, porém talvez fosse um martírio menor do que se casar com uma desconhecida.

- Você também poderia ter negado. – Eu rebati sem entender o que havia me levado a aquilo.

- Sim, mas eu nunca fui tão forte quanto você, para poder aguentar qualquer consequência que viesse a ocorrer. – Os olhos claros voltaram a se fixar nos meus, agora com um brilho triste. – Você é forte o suficiente para recomeçar Sasuke-san, eu sei disso. Escolha outro caminho, esqueça um pouco o compromisso com os Uchiha e pense mais em Sasuke.

Estreitei os olhos, irritado... Esquecer meu clã? Ela estava ficando louca!

- Você alguma vez esqueceu-se do compromisso com seu clã?

- Hoje eu resolvi esquecer, para poder ajudá-lo. – Meu coração se aqueceu, as trevas estavam se dissipando, apenas ela tinha esse poder.

Mas então me lembrei que ela devia estar fazendo isso apenas por meus companheiros... Apenas por ele!

- Você perdeu seu tempo, eu estou decidido. – Me virei de costas. – Vai embora. – Eu não poderia ceder, não poderia viver por migalhas.

- Você não mudaria sua decisão por nada? – Ela estava com um leve tom de desespero na voz.

– Talvez. – Respondi sem pensar. – Mas quem garante que mesmo me dispondo a recorrer à sentença, eu serei inocentado.

- Eu garanto! – Voltei a encará-la, desconfiado. Ela parecia ainda mais vermelha.

- Como?

- Fazendo valer o acordo entre nossos clãs. – Os olhos pérolas estavam fixos em algum ponto no chão. – No código penal existe uma clausula de revogação de pena, caso o acusado seja adotado legalmente por um clã tradicional. Esta clausula só não pode ser resgatada caso o réu seja acusado por crimes cometidos em época de guerra.

Fiquei em silêncio sem acreditar no que ela estava me propondo.

- Se você se casar comigo estará sendo oficialmente "adotado" pelo clã Hyuuga, portanto não poderá ser executado e nem pegar prisão perpétua. Não ficará livre das acusações, obviamente, terá que prestar serviços como ninja sem receber nada em troca e será vigiado vinte e quatro horas pelo período de dois anos.

- Como você descobriu essa clausula? – Eu sabia da existência desta "brecha" na lei, mas não sabia que algum clã iria querer ter-me como membro.

- Shikamaru descobriu e repassou a todos nós, no entanto dos clãs com força suficiente para fazer valer está lei só havia sobrado um. – Finalmente ela me encarou. – Uzumaki e Senju estão resumidos a apenas um membro cada, sobrou então apenas os Hyuuga. Ninguém sabia sobre o acordo de união entre nossos clãs, então ninguém quis me pressionar para salvá-lo, mas eu quis.

- Por que você quer tanto me salvar? E seu pai aceitou isso normalmente?

Cruzei os braços, uma pequena parte de mim queria estar feliz por ela estar disposta a se casar comigo para me salvar, mas a outra não deixava de lembrar-me que ela fazia isso apenas para ver o dobe feliz, ela sacrificaria seu amor por ele para vê-lo bem. Eu realmente estava começando a sentir uma grande admiração por ela.

- Meu pai foi uma das vitimas da guerra. – Os olhos claros marejaram, eu me senti mal por isso. – Devido a isso eu fui nomeada líder do clã Hyuuga... – Seu tom ficou inseguro. – Eu sinceramente não sei exatamente por que quero tanto salvá-lo, Sasuke-san. No começo pensava ser apenas pelo Naruto-kun, mas penso que não faz muito sentido casar-me com o melhor amigo dele para obter seu amor. – Ela riu nervosa. – Então percebi que quis fazer isso apenas pelo menino bonito de sorriso tímido que falaram ser meu futuro marido. – Um sorriso suave iluminou o rosto de porcelana.

Eu realmente não me lembrava de ter sorrido quando a conheci, mas na época eu fiquei tão encantado com ela que poderia ter agido sem nem perceber.

- Pena? – Foi a única coisa que pensei. Hinata me olhou surpresa. – Você está fazendo isso por pena?

-Eu posso não ter certeza absoluta do por que quero salvá-lo, mas tenho certeza que não é por pena.

- Então?

- Então eu lhe faço a pergunta: Você estaria disposto a esquecer de seus compromissos como Uchiha, para viver apenas como Sasuke? –Fiquei em silêncio. A Kunoichi deu um passo em minha direção. – Não existe qualquer coisa no mundo que o faça rever suas escolhas? Algo que possa fazê-lo abrir os olhos para a luz?

- Eu perdi muito mais que minha família quando o massacre do clã aconteceu, naquele dia eu perdi meus objetivos e quando anos mais tarde eu descobri o porque do massacre eu perdi minha essência. – Minha voz saia baixa. – Todas as minhas concepções foram eliminadas, meus heróis transformados em tiranos, eu fiquei completamente sem rumo e ao meu lado permaneceu apenas a escuridão que eu escolhi abraçar. – Encarei os olhos claros. – Não tente tirar de mim a única coisa que me sobrou. – Fechei os olhos e suspirei me sentido cansado, o peso de todas as minhas escolhas erradas estavam esmagando o que havia restado de minha consciência.

Um toque delicado em meu rosto fez-me abrir os olhos.

- Você não quer uma nova oportunidade, pois realmente não se acha merecedor. – Hinata parecia satisfeita ao constatar aquilo. – Isso só prova que mesmo escolhendo a escuridão, uma parte de você ainda se mantém iluminada. – Ela segurou meu rosto entre as mãos delicadas. – Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo a se libertar dessa escuridão. Eu posso não ser forte o suficiente para conseguir isso, mas tenho como aproximá-lo das pessoas que podem conseguir. Por favor, Sasuke-san! Permita-se ser salvo.

Imagens de toda minha vida tomaram minha mente, fiquei atordoado... O rosto de minha mãe sorrindo, Itachi me levando em suas costas, a única vez que meu pai reconheceu minha força... Naruto gritando e rindo, Sakura ferida no exame chunnin... Gaara chorando, Kakashi se preparando para me matar... Sangue em minhas mãos, pessoas gritando...

Cai de joelhos e fiz algo que não fazia há anos...

Chorei, chorei por cada lembrança boa de minha família, chorei pela morte de meu irmão, pelo sofrimento dos meus companheiros, pelas pessoas que matei e feri, chorei por não ter tentado me reerguer de outra forma.

Hinata me abraçou, ela parecia surpresa com a minha reação, mas a barreira que tinha entre nós parecia ter sido desfeita, eu não estava ali como um ninja desertor poderoso e sim como um homem fraco e em pedaços.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei daquele jeito, mas ao final Hinata saiu da cela pedindo para eu ficar preparado prestar depoimento em meu novo julgamento e para eu não mudar de ideia. Eu não disse nada, na verdade em momento algum eu disse que iria aceitar o acordo, mas me parecia impossível negar algo a ela.

Dois dias depois me tiraram da cela e me levaram a um banheiro, entregaram uma caixa de madeira com vários itens dentro, mandaram que eu me lavasse e tratasse dos pequenos ferimentos, quando terminei vi estendido ao lado da porta um Kimono negro liso, o vesti e bati na porta indicando que havia acabado.

Os guardas me levaram para a sala de julgamento e em poucos momentos eu estava novamente ouvindo os depoimentos dos meus companheiros a meu favor. Alguns dos meus "ex-colegas" de classe também depuseram desta vez e depois eu depus em minha defesa. Apesar dos senhores feudais estarem propensos a me dar pena leve, a vila da Nuvem e da Rocha ainda iam contra, a Areia e a Névoa mantinham-se neutras.

Uma discussão entre os ninjas da Kumo e de Konoha surgiu, uma mulher negra de cabelos vermelhos saltou sobre Sakura e as duas começaram a lutar, Kakashi tentava separar as duas, outras pessoas também discutiam, mas o que me deixou intrigado foi o fato de Naruto estar alheio a tudo aquilo.

Ele mantinha-se sentado no lugar que lhe foi indicado, anormalmente sério e encarava a porta intensamente. Ao redor dele os ninjas brigavam e gritavam, porém nada parecia atingi-lo, pelo que me lembro de sua personalidade ele com certeza estava preocupado.

O barulho aumentou, alguns ninjas de elite me cercaram, não sei se para impedir uma fuga ou para me proteger de possíveis ataques, outros começaram a impor a ordem no recinto.

De repente a porta da sala de julgamento abriu-se e por ela passou um grupo de pessoas impecavelmente vestidas em trajes tradicionais com o símbolo do clã Hyuuga, os homens do grupo espalharam-se pelo ambiente, tiraram do centro do salão os baderneiros e se posicionaram como sentinelas em volta do círculo formado.

Então ela entrou, estava estonteante, vestia-se semelhantemente aos outros de seu clã, mas sobre os ombros carregava o manto que apenas o líder do clã poderia usar. Ao seu lado estava Neji com uma expressão pouco amigável.

Olhei para Naruto e o vi estático com os olhos presos em Hinata, toda sua postura gritava contrariedade, conclui que ele não havia concordado com o plano dela.

Ela parou em frente aos Lordes Feudais e começou a falar sobre a lei, o acordo de casamento entre nossos clãs, mostrou o documento que comprovava a veracidade da informação, e concluiu dizendo que os Hyuuga iriam se responsabilizar por mim se eu aceitasse renunciar meu sobrenome e aceitasse o deles.

- Réu você aceita renunciar seu sobrenome e tudo que tiver relação com ele, aceita receber o nome da família que lhe oferece amparo e uma nova oportunidade? – Indagou um dos Lordes.

A sala estava silenciosa, todos me olhavam com expectativa, alguns davam risinhos, pois achavam que eu não seria capaz de renunciar meu sobrenome, afinal havia sido por ele que eu tinha cometido tantos erros.

Encarei os olhos claros de Hinata e percebei que talvez como Hyuuga eu pudesse conquistar verdadeiramente aquilo que me foi prometido na infância, talvez ao lado dela eu poderia conseguir fazer as escolhas certas e seguir por um caminho diferente. Talvez Hyuuga Sasuke pudesse ser alguém muito melhor que Uchiha Sasuke, dependeria apenas de uma resposta...

- Aceito. – Respondi firme e ouvi várias exclamações.

Neji aproximou-se de mim, pegou minha mão e fez um pequeno corte em meu dedo, depois estendeu-me um pergaminho. Era um pacto de sangue caso o quebrasse iria morrer.

- Assine com o sobrenome Uchiha e depois com o Hyuuga e aplique um pouco de chakra sobre o papel. – Ele ordenou friamente eu fiz o que ele mandou. Depois o vi estender o pergaminho a Hinata, ela também assinou e aplicou chakra no papel.

Neji lacrou o pergaminho com um selo e depois o entregou a Hinata.

- A partir de agora sua lealdade pertence a nossa família, seu compromisso é com nosso clã e seu dever é proteger nossa história, nosso futuro e nosso líder, estamos entendidos Hyuuga Sasuke? – Ele indagou solenemente, mas eu vi o brilho de raiva em seus olhos.

- Sim.

Após isso o caos recomeçou algumas pessoas gritavam, outras queriam atacar os Hyuuga, Hinata estava sendo retirada do local, protegida pelos membros de seu clã quando uma Kunai foi a sua direção. Meu corpo se moveu sozinho e em milésimos de segundo eu estava segurando a arma com uma mão e Hinata encostada em meu peito.

Todos se silenciaram... Senti uma mão em meu ombro, olhei para trás e deparei-me com o olho negro de Kakashi.

- Bem vindo, Sasuke. – Ele sorriu por baixo da máscara.

Assenti um pouco atordoado, abaixei a cabeça e encarei a expressão surpresa de Hinata, ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, quando começamos a ser empurrados em direção a saída. Do lado de fora, ainda próximo à meu anjo, pude ouvir a voz estridente de Naruto xingando um ninja qualquer.

- SE VOCÊ TENTAR ATACAR A HINATA-CHAN DENOVO EU ACABO COM VOCÊ! – Dei um meio sorriso, o dobe continuava defendendo seus companheiros energicamente.

- Vamos para casa Sasuke-san? – A Hyuuga me perguntou tímida.

Assenti e começamos a caminhar, ainda sendo escoltados.

- Aquele foi nosso casamento?

- Tecnicamente sim, a única diferença é que fizemos um pacto de união com sangue. Eu pertenço a você agora. – Ela disse um baixo, como se tivesse medo daquilo.

- Não. – Os olhos claros me fitaram confusos. – Eu, Hyuuga Sasuke, pertenço a você. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça. – Posso selar o pacto de outra forma? – Hinata me encarou confusa, mas assentiu.

Aproximei-me dela e a beijei delicadamente, pensei que ela fosse se afastar, mas após alguns segundos estática, ela retribuiu.

- Pertencemos um ao outro. – Sussurrei depois de nos separarmos.

Disseram-me uma vez que todos temos luz e trevas dentro de nós. O que nos define é o lado com o qual escolhemos agir. Uchiha Sasuke escolheu as trevas, mas eu, Hyuuga Sasuke, posso caminhar na luz, graças a meu anjo de porcelana.

**FIM.**

* Miyai: Casamento arranjado, geralmente um acordo entre famílias.

**N/A:** Sinceramente nem sei se ficou dramatico... Espero que sim! kkk

Agradeço as moderadoras por terem me aguentado e a minha beta particular (mamis).Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos

Reviews, please?


End file.
